Dex Holder Chronicles
by DaRkRaIuNdErThEbEd
Summary: This is a story on were all of the fifteen dex holders meet each other... please review!
1. The War Begins

**The Dex Holder Chronicles:**

**Book 1: **

**The War Begins**

**Chapter 1: An Urgent Meeting**

"Red, RED! Can you hear me?" "Huh?" said a sleepy Red. He turned over and heard his xtransciever ringing. (An xtransciever is a sort of mobile phone that can make up to four people talk to each other at once.) "Red!" came professor oaks urgent voice. "What is it, prof?" he replied. Professor oak stared at him intently. His brow creased. He looked worried. "Red, I need you to come over to my lab. I have called an urgent meeting between the fifteen dex holders." (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black and White.) "All the other professors are here and the non-kanto dex holders. Well, Yellow is here of course, she got here last night." Red thought for a while. What sort of trouble could cause all of the dex holders to have to meet each other? The professor's voice interrupted his thought. "Red! Are you day dreaming?!" "Err… no professor. Of course not." "Well get over here then!" the professor's face faded away and Red got out of bed. He quickly got dressed, then put his shoes on and he grabbed his pokeballs and released Aero (His Aerodactyl) and flew to the lab.

On the way there, he saw Blue on Charizard and Green on Jigglypuff. They all gave each other a quizzical look and landed on the ground. "What do you think the meeting is about, Red?" Red turned around and realised Blue was talking to him. "So?" "Oh, well, it might be… I don't know? Team rocket returning?" "Duh. They have already returned, and fell again." Said Blue. "Anyway, if they DID return, Grandpa would only need me, not all fifteen dex holders." "Yeah, but I reckon if it was team rocket, the prof would call the CHAMPION of Kanto, Red. Not the GYM LEADER, Blue." "You mean runner up champion, that BECAME a gym leader." "You two, stop arguing." Said green. "Yeah, like we would listen to the THIRD contestant." Came the combined voices of Red and Blue. They both looked at each other and laughed.

**Chapter Two: The Sixteenth Dex Holder?**

Red, Blue and green walked in to see everybody frowning at them. "You're late." Came a voice from professor oak. Red, Blue and green smiled pleadingly and sat down. All the dex holders were there. Yellow was looking at the ground, Gold was poking crystal, crystal was kicking gold, silver was playing a game that he always lost at on his laptop, ruby was sewing, sapphire was staring at ruby's sewing and grimacing, emerald looked like he was daydreaming, diamond was eating, pearl was writing out a new comedy skit, platinum was combing her hair, Black had Musha (His Musharna) on his head so he could concentrate and white was getting sticky weed off Amanda (Her Serperior.) they all looked simultaneously at the latecomers, except for gold who was cringing in pain. Everybody turned to face the five brains of the group. Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan and Juniper. The five smartest brains in the world. (Except for Alakaz0am.) What trouble could cause this group to join forces? The dex holders were about to find out.

Professor oak opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by the door. A boy about 11 walked in with a Samurwott by his side. He had grey hair, (Even though he was not old) grey eyes and he wore a grey t-shirt, grey jeans and a grey designer jacket. Funnily enough, he said: "My name is grey. I am the sixteenth dex holder." He said as he produced a pokedex. "Bianca, a former dex holder from Unova gave me Samurwott and her pokedex. I heard you were hosting a meeting."

After introductions were made, and they sorted out that grey WAS a legit dex holder, the meeting commenced: "Okay. You are all here because I called you. A new evil has risen. They are called team Destruction. They have used all aspects of the evil teams, and the leaders, Giovanni, Pryce, Archie, Maxie, Ghetsis and N are part of. Err… gold are you listening?" he said as gold was hopping around the room cringing in pain from a few more of crystals kicks. "Anyway, as I was saying, they are a threat. We must stop them. They have been spotted at the Bellsprout tower, in Violet city in the Johto region. I have your transport sorted out you are all heading to there on a private plan. Unfortunately, there are only five rooms, so, have fun!" all the dex holders smiled at each other sarcastically and turned back to hear Professor Juniper talking. "Don't forget, this team Destruction are highly skilled, do not underestimate them." "That is all." Said Oak. "Oh, and by the way, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald" Said Birch. "Don't screw it up." The dex holders got up and started talking to each other. The only person who wasn't talking was Grey. He looked over all of them, smiling. He liked this group. He was sure to have a LOT of fun.

**Chapter 3: The Jet **

After arrangements were made, all sixteen dex holders stood at the Viridian airport waiting for the jet. "Hey, Emerald, over here." Said Ruby. "What?" he said. "You know how where going on a private jet with only five rooms…" "Yeah…" Said Emerald shakily. "Well, We will have to sort out who will be in each room." "And?" "Well… we figured that Red, Blue, Green and Yellow will be in one room, and Johto in the next, then Sinnoh and then Black, White and Grey will be in one, so that means that we will be with you." "So?" "Well, you'll understand later."

Grass whipped around the dex holders faces as the jet landed. It was small, grey (Grey liked it more than the others) it had two turret canons. The pilot walked out wearing a plain black tight suit. As soon as he walked out, silver, being interested in technology, asked him what the canons were for. "Well, we added some custom canons on this new jet for a last resort against team Destruction. And, we based it on your (looking at Red) report from your battle against at Saffron city." Red looked impressed. He had that battle a LONG time ago. "But we aren't using Zapdos. Due to the electron magnets that Voltorb and Electrode possess, they can explode causing the target damage. Of course we can power up the pokemon using invisible electro waves. We can charge them up to destruction mode (a few laughs came from the dex holders) and take out a group of about 30 people. But we are only allowed to use this in emergencies. We will try to preserve the Bellsprout tower." Silver nodded understandably but there was only confused looks from the other fifteen, and Diamond probably hadn't even noticed. They all climbed onto the jet ready for the ultimate adventure!

Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald were all in their own cabin talking to each other. "So, we have elected a leader out of us" began Ruby. "Do I have to vote?" asked Emerald. "We have already voted and our leader is Red" said Ruby. "You voted without me?" Said Emerald. "Well, Yeah." Said Ruby "You're too short." "Whaa…?" Started Emerald. Sapphire gave him an apologetically look and returned to face Ruby. "Red does not trust our pilot. He says to have your pokemon ready for a fight." "Okaaaay." Said Emerald He released Sceptile and started pacing the room.

**Chapter 4: Mutiny**

After one night of tiresome traveling on the plane, they had a few problems:

Gold had stolen all of Silver's clothes and hid them and wouldn't tell anybody where they were

Diamond and his Snorlax had eaten all of their food

Sapphire had stolen Ruby's sewing overnight and threw it out the plane window

Most of these problems had been sorted out. Crystal had kicked Gold until he told Silver where they were, Diamond had packed his own food as well as the food already on the plane so they had to start rationing and well, Ruby was still chasing Sapphire. The plane had just reached Johto and they were now flying over New Bark Town. "Home!" said Gold.

The dex holders were having dinner when Grey said something very interesting: "Me and Wott (He had nicknamed his Samurwott) have retrieved the pilots map." He said as he pushed a piece of paper into the middle of the huge round table. (Gold called it the round table.) There was Viridian city, then a small portion of Johto showing New Bark Town then some words: Abandon Plane. Red looked shocked. "I knew that I couldn't trust this driver!" he hurried into the cockpit but the plane had was already going out of control. He saw the pilot releasing a Drifblim and jumping out the window. Red managed to blast the door open with Poliwrath but it was too late. The pilot was gone. Red ran back and got everybody to release their pokemon that could fly. Red and Yellow were on Aerodactyl as they all smashed the wall and took off into the air. "Quick, we need to stop the plane from crashing New Bark Town!" shouted Crystal. Blue jumped on top of Green's Jigglypuff and he sent Charizard to ignite the plane. "Charizard, Blast Burn!" a huge round of fire attacks from Charizard reduced the plane to nothing but ashes. They all flew down and safely landed on the ground (except for Gold who Silver pushed off from his Honchkrow) "What an idiot!" shouted Platinum. "Now we have to WALK to Bellsprout tower!" "Things could be worse." Said Yellow. "Like being arrested for the damage that plane could have done to New Bark if it wasn't for my Charizard" said an obviously pleased Blue. "Be quiet." Said Red. "You guys aren't helping." Suddenly, the ash from the plane hit some of the houses and they ignited in flames. "Whoops!" said Blue. Green sighed than released Blasty (her Blastoise.) "Blasty, use Hydro Canons!" a huge water attack put out all of the houses. a few surprised innocent people stepped out and saw their houses. "Errr, let's go." Said Black as he took to the sky with Brav (his Braviary) they all released their flying type pokemon and took if into the sky in search of Bellsprout tower.

**To Be Continued in Book 2: The Battle For Johto**

In The Battle of Johto:

As our heroes reach Bellsprout tower, they fight Team Destruction. What will the result be? Our group of sixteen will be tested to the max against Team Destruction. As the threat grows, they realise that this is no easy war. As the battle rages, Johto is engulfed with war. Will the Johto region be taken by team Destruction?

Find Out In: **The Battle Of Johto**


	2. The Battle For Johto

**The Dex Holder Chronicles**

**Book 2: **

**The Battle For Johto**

**Chapter 5: Alpha, Beta, Gamma And Delta**

After a particularly long journey, the 16 stopped for some food in Cherrygrove city. (Diamonds idea.) The streets were packed with ordinary people, going about their daily business. They had no idea about team Destruction. "We should scout Cherrygrove for team Destruction." Said Silver. "Yes. I know, we will split into four teams." Said Red Blue rolled his eyes. "Great plan. Very original." He said sarcastically. Red looked at him with distaste. "Anyway, Gold, Silver, Crystal and Emerald, you guys can scout Cherrygrove. You can be team Alpha." Gold's face light up as he thought about all the ways he could torture Emerald. However, Emerald looked scared about going with 3 teens older than him. "Me, Blue, Green and Yellow will continue to Bellsprout Tower. We will be called team Beta." Blue looked angry that he had to go with Red, however, Green looked delighted at the fun she could have. "There are three ways into Violet city. To make sure they will be stopped at Violet city, team Alpha will block if route 31 when they have finished here. Team gamma, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum and Grey will block off route 32." Grey didn't show any emotion, as usual. He was a mysterious boy. Not much known about him. "Then team Delta, Ruby, Sapphire, Black and White will secure route 36. Delta, you can also defend the ruins of Alph." Most of the trainers, satisfied with their jobs started splitting up. "Who knew you were leader?" Yellow told Red. Red just smiled back. Red went up to the register and paid for the food. Then he went back with his group and he released Aero, Blue released Charizard, Green released Jigglypuff and Yellow released Kitty. (Her Butterfree.) For the a millionth time, they took to the skies on their flying type pokemon.

**Chapter 6: Clues**

Team Alpha, (otherwise known as Gold, Silver, Crystal and Emerald) started poking around Cherrygrove. They hadn't found much. Only that Crystal found she had to kick Gold even more. "We should try that hotel. We might find something." Said Emerald. "Emerald is right." Said Crystal. "You never know what we might find." "I know." Said Gold. "We'll find **Clues!**" he mimicked in Emeralds voice. Emerald ignored Gold and faced Silver. "Do you think I'm stupid?" "Of course not…" Silver said in a most innocent way. Emerald would have asked Crystal, but she was too busy kicking Gold. Crystal walked back from Gold (Who was now all most crying) and said: "I appoint myself leader." She said. Gold was too busy hoping on one foot and grimacing to notice. "And we are going to that hotel right away."

The foursome walked into the hotel. Silver went straight to the front desk. "Do you know anything about team Destruction?" "Pardon?" he replied "Team Destruction. Do you know anything about them?" "No, but I have a person staying here who always wears a plain grey shirt with a badge of an Arceus stomping on the earth." "What number are they?" asked Crystal. "He is in number 16, floor 2." The foursome thanked him and went up the elevator. Ding. The elevator stopped and the dex holders climbed out. They walked until they found number 16. Gold was being unnaturally quiet, probably because he was still sore from Crystal. "Here we go. Number sixteen." Said Crystal. They put their ear to the door. A man was talking on a phone. "Yes, I'm in Cherrygrove ready to execute operation sweep." ….. "Yes, I have some information for you. The dex holders have split into four groups. The plan is working, except a group stayed behind to look for clues in Cherrygrove." The group looked shocked, but kept on listening. … "Yes, I know I am in Cherrygrove!" … "What! Spying on me! I really doubt it! Hang on, I'll go check." The four looked at each other in horror and ran back and hid in the Elevator. "I can't see anybody, I just heard a noise." …. "Okay. Go Cofagrigus! Use Extrasensory!" "Quick!" said Emerald. "Crystal, use Xatee!" (Her Xatu.) Crystal released Xatee. "Xatee, use Confusion so Cofagrigus cannot sense us!" "Come on you stupid pokemon!" came the voice. "Sorry. Cofagrigus is getting very dizzy." ….. "Yes, they have been fooled, they are sending all of the rest to block off Violet city." … "Good, you have completed the distraction. Archie and Maxie have the professors in Blackthorn city, which is now team Destruction territory." … "Mwhaha! You have sighted the kanto dex holders?! Good, capture them, then we will force the dex holders to leave Johto!" …. "Bye!" the man hang up the phone but team Alpha were already on their way to warn team Beta.

**Chapter 7: Giovanni**

Red, Blue, Green and Yellow silently crept through Bellsprout tower. They had not seen any signs of team Destruction. Suddenly, they saw a man stooped over a small object. "Who is it?" asked Yellow. "I remember!" said Red. "Giovanni!" Giovanni span around as soon as he heard his name. "Ah, Red. I see you have brought a few friends with you. Very, **you.**" Red's face tightened. "Go Venosaur! Use Vine Whip!" a strong attack of vines tied Giovanni up so he could not escape. "Ah, yes. Safety precautions, after all I am the vice leader of team Destruction." "Who is the leader?" asked Blue. "I cannot confirm. But what I can confirm is that you are about to be captured." "How?" asked Yellow. "Well, knowing I am the distraction, I knew you would come here." Green's face twisted "Distraction?" "Yes. I have outsmarted you. Right now, our grunts will have taken over every city and town in Johto. The professors have been kidnapped and are now in Blackthorn city. Give up or they die." The foursome looked shocked. "Too awestruck to speak? Thought so. Now, Dugtrio, use Earthquake! Dugtrio popped out of the ground and cut the vine as the earth beneath Venosaur crumbled and Venosaur got trapped. "Okay, go Poliwrath! Use Hydro Pump!" "MEGA QUAKE!" replied Giovanni. An army of ground type pokemon came out from the ground and Red, Blue, Green and Yellow fell in and started to suffocate. "Giovanni!" said Red. "How did you do that?!" Giovanni smiled evilly and said: "As soon as I saw you, I put my pokeballs at my feet. When you let Venosaur go, I sent Dugtrio to get under Venosaur. When I was ready, I told Dugtrio to attack. That was the signal for all my other pokemon to go underground, ready to attack. When you released Poliwrath, I told my pokemon to combine Earthquakes to make the ultra-ground move, Mega Quake. Then you fell in the ground, and you know the rest. MWHAHAHAH!"

"Help!" said Yellow "Giovanni!" said Red. "You will pay!" Giovanni just smiled back and picked up his phone. "I have captured the Kanto dex holders." …. "Yes, tell our leader to tell the public about the ransom." … "Good, I will see you at Blackthorn." ….. "Dispose of the dex holders from Kanto? I'd love to!" Giovanni hang up on his phone and looked down at the dex holders. "Rhyperior, cover them up." Giovanni's Rhyperior shot dirt onto the crevice and Red, Blue, Green and Yellow were buried.

Gold, Silver, Crystal and Emerald ran into Bellsprout tower. "Red!" shouted Gold. "Blue!" shouted Silver. "Green!" shouted Crystal. "Yellow!" shouted Emerald. They all heard a muffled sound and ran to where they heard it "mffnder Mffer!" came the muffled voice. "They have been Buried!" shouted Silver. 'Quickly, Sudobo, (Gold's Sudowoodu) use dig!" a flurry of dirt landed in the Johto dex holders and Emerald face. They saw Red, Blue, Green and Yellow all unconscious, lying in the dirt. Just then, they heard a voice on a loudspeaker. "I see you have rescued your friends, but are they alive?" Gold looked around for a speaker and turned to Silver who was pointing to it, smiling at Gold. "Weaville, smash that Speaker." Said Silver as he released Weaville and Weaville clawed down the speaker. Emerald was busy trying to wake Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. "They're not waking." Said Emerald. Crystal, Gold and Silver tried to wake them, but no luck. "We will have to take them to the Violet city hospital, if they don't get medical attention they will die." Said Emerald. "You dummy. The whole of the Johto region is team Destruction territory. There is no escape."

**Chapter 8: Escape**

"Catch them!" shouted one of team Destruction's grunts. Ruby, Sapphire, Black, White, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum and Grey were all running through Violet city trying to lose some of team Destructions grunts. "Faster!" said Grey. He released an Unfenzant and took to the skies. All the others followed him into the sky. They could see Bellsprout tower beneath them. They flew down to the ground and ran in.

After a bit of running, they found Gold, Silver, Crystal and Emerald sitting on the ground looking at Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. "You guys, get up! We're getting out of here!" said Grey. Gold, Silver, Crystal and Emerald looked up. They saw their friends. "It's no use. We are surrounded." "Wait!" shouted Pearl. "I have an idea! Green owns a Ditto, doesn't she?" "Yes!" shouted Gold. He pulled one of Green's pokeballs and released Ditto. "Ditto, go out and pretend to be one of our pokemon!" Ditto transformed into Blasty and ran out the door.

Ruby and Sapphire looked out the window and saw all of the Grunts chasing "Blasty." After lots of manoeuvres and tricks and changing into different pokemon, at one point Ditto accidently transformed into Zekrom, but it quickly changed back, they waited until Ditto had tricked the grunts well enough and found its way back to the dex holders. They returned Ditto in Green's pokeball and released their pokemon that could fly. They moved out of Bellsprout tower, and flew all the way back to Kanto.

Meanwhile:

"You stupid stubborn professors!" shouted Cyrus. "Tell us where the Destruction chain is!" "No. we will never tell you." Said Professor Elm. "The secret will die with us!" "So be it." Said Cyrus angrily. "Lt. Surge, shoot them." Lt. Surge primed an Electrode-Voltorb shooter to Destruction mode and aimed it at the group of professors.

"Fire."

**To Be Continued In Book 3: Destruction **

Book 3: Destruction

Will the professors survive? And who is the leader of team Destruction? A retrieval party is sent into the depths of team Destructions lair, what will they find? Bill helps the dex holders, and Unova and Sinnoh are also at war who will win?

Find Out In: **Destruction**


	3. Destruction

**Author: Hello! Third chapter finally up! This took a bit of time, I hope you like it!**

**Green: Review!**

**Author: What the? How did you get in here?**

**Green: I'm in this book, silly!**

**Author: Okaaay.**

**Author & Green: Anyways, REVIEW! **

**The Dex Holder Chronicles**

**Book 3: Destruction**

**Chapter 9: Battle in the sky**

The Dex Holders soared over the magnificent Johto region. They had just passed over route 41. They were headed to mount silver, to pick up something (Grey's business.) after that, they would go over New Bark town and over Tohjo falls. Then they would make their over route 27 and fly into pallet town hospital. Red, Blue, Green and Yellow needed medical attention, fast. Ruby was checking if they were okay (he somehow was a medical genius, or so Ruby says.) he had found no traces of any life, which had to be a bad sign. Suddenly, something flew over Ruby's head. A missile. Ruby turned around to see an old man sitting on a large bug pokemon. Tt could only be one. **Genesect. **Ruby looked scared. Genesect was only a legendary pokemon. None of the Dex holders owned legendry's, except for Diamond who owned a Regigigas, but he had substituted it for Rotom. Ruby quickly released Fofo (his Castform) and changed the weather to hail. Sure, the hail hurt all of the Dex holders, but the hail interfered with the Genesect's canon. It could not fire it. "Damn!" said the grunt. "Fofo, Snowstorm!" a blizzard of snow whipped up and knocked into Genesect. Genesect replied with a String shot into Castform. Suddenly, "Chic! Fire spin!" the string shot turned into ashes as the smoke cleared and Blaziken was standing in front of Castform. Ruby gave Sapphire a nod and: "Fofo! Water gun!" "Chic! Flamethrower!" the two attacks combined and created a thick screen of smoke. It passed through Genesect, confusing it. Then another blast of attacks from Fofo and Chic knocked Genesect out. "We did it!" shouted Sapphire. They gave a high five and turned back to see a grave look on Emerald's face. "There is no sign of a heartbeat or anything." He said as he showed the Kanto dex holders who had been suffocated by Giovanni. "They're dead."

**Chapter 10: Imposter**

After successfully battling off Genesect, they landed down in Pallet town hospital. They rushed in Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. The doctor took them in very quickly. "How did they get like this?" he asked. "Oh, my. You're the Dex holders. Wow! Group photo?" Crystal ignored him and said: "They were being suffocated." "For how long?" Crystal looked at Gold. "Urrrr…" said Gold. "Twenty minutes." Said Silver. "How old?" "Seventeen." Said Gold. "Very well." He laid down the three on some hospital beds. "May we leave?" asked Ruby. "We have an important job to do." "Okay." He replied. The remaining 12 Dex holders went to the door, but it was locked. "What with this!?" shouted Black as he released Bo. (His Emboar.) "You will not escape." Said the man who had now taken off his hood to reveal a familiar face to Ruby and Sapphire. "Archie!" shouted Sapphire. "Hehe.. Yes. It is me. And now you will die!" he released a completely looking black pokemon. it was just a plain shadow. "This is the new invention of Pryce, a member of team Destruction who rebuilt team Rocket in the Johto region. They are called, Shadow pokemon. they eat away at your goodness and then they either leave you brain dead or take over your brain and control you." "Eeeewww!" Shouted Platinum. Suddenly the four Dex holder from Kanto rose. Their eyes were black and empty and their face were expressionless. They released their starter pokemon. (although Yellow released ChuChu.) they had still got an outline but were black. Dark shadows engulfed the ward. They all released their starter pokemon and attacked. After the smoke cleared, the shadow pokemon hadn't fainted. "Run!" shouted White. They took of out of the hospital, but were being chased by shadow versions of Saur, Charizard and Blasty. They unleashed the ultimate starter type moves, except the attacks were black

Frenzy Plant

Blast Burn

Hydro Cannons

After the attacks hit, the 12 fell on the ground, knocked out. Although one Dex holder slipped out from the group, injured.

Grey.

**Chapter 11: Retrieval Party**

Zap! A bolt of black lightning shot past Fez. Grey span around and saw a shadow Red, riding on a shadow Aerodactyl, and shadow Pikachu was the one shooting blots. Soon enough, ChuChu, (Yellow's Pikachu) had joined in. the bolts zapped pass Fez, narrowly missing. He told Zeb (His Zebstrika) to block the attacks, but no such luck. The black lightning shot down Fez and Grey was free-falling.

Grey quickly released Van (His Leavanny) and told it to spin a cushioning pillow for him. He still landed pretty hard, though. He got up as soon as he had landed, and took off running again. He was easily caught up by shadow Blue, shadow Green and shadow Yellow. "Damn!" he said. A mighty shadow attack from the pokemon blasted into him. "Ouch! I hope I wouldn't have to resort to this…" said Grey. He pulled something out of his sleeve, and in a flash he was gone.

He reappeared in a small sea cottage. There was a broken machine lying on a table and the owner seemed to be sleeping. He shot awake and stared at Grey. "What brings you here?" "Aw, nothin" replied Grey in a sheepish way. "Your objective was to fit in with the Dex holders, did you do that?" Bill said. "Urrr, sort of dad. The pokedex and Wott that I stole from Bianca fooled them. But they are my friends, so we have to rescue them." Replied Grey. "Of course I want to help them, Red is my friend!" said Bill. "Urr… about Red…" "What?" said Bill. "He kinda… well we think he might of died, he got infected by shadow pokemon. they are extremely dangerous. All the other kanto Dex holders got infected as well." "WHAT!?" said Bill. "What are shadow pokemon? How did he get infected? Did you use that teleport to get here?! If you did, I'm gonna kill you!"

After the questions were sorted out, father and son agreed on a retrieval party. Bill was going after the professor's, and Grey would try to rescue the Dex holders. Although, they needed help, and what better help than Gym leaders. They could only use Kanto and Hoenn gym leaders, because the other three regions were at war. Lt. Surge and Sabrina had mysteriously disappeared, (most thought they had joined team Destruction) and Blue couldn't help. Bill would take the Hoenn gym leaders (Roxanne, Brawly, Watson, Flannery, Norman, Winona, Tate, Liza and Wallace) and Grey would take Kanto (Brock, Misty, Erika, Janine and Blaine) Bill new that the Professors were in Blackthorn, Johto. That would be a very dangerous task. And off they went.

**Chapter 12: Danger**

Bring Bring! Bring Bring! At the exact same time the Gym leaders of Kanto answered their xtransciever. Now updated, it could have up to six people talking. "Who are you?" asked Janine as she pointed at Grey on the screen. "I am Grey, one of the sixteen Dex holders. I am calling you for a very important reason." "What?" asked Misty. "All of the other Dex holders have been captured at pallet town hospital. I need your help to free them." Replied Grey. "Were on it!" shouted Brock as the screen bleeped black. Grey sighed. Would these gym leaders be enough?

The gym leaders of Kanto and Grey had met up in Viridian city. It was safer than Pallet town. They were sitting in a restaurant, sipping coffee. "You want us to accompany you to Pallet town?" asked Blaine. "Yes." Replied Grey. "As I said, all the other Dex holders have been captured. I need your help." "If they have been captured," stared Brock "Then we must get there right away!" they released a pokemon and they took off running along the ground (or flying in the sky for Grey)

After quite a bit of riding, they had reached Pallet town. It was pretty small, only featuring fewer than 30 houses. The area was charred from the battle Grey had had. Suddenly, 15 shadows emerged from behind the Hospital. The Dex holders. They were all black, obviously infected by the shadow pokemon. They released a pokemon and it attacked them. Grey and the gym leaders fell back and quickly released one of their pokemon. Brock was using Golem, Misty was using Starmie, Erika was using Vileplume, Blaine was using Rapidash and Janine was using Ariados. Another blast of attacks shot into the Grey and the gym leaders.

"Wott, Hydro Cannons!"

"Golem, Rock Throw!"

"Starmie, Hydro Splash!"

"Vileplume, Leech Seed!"

"Rapidash, Fire Spin!"

"Ariados, String Shot!"

All the attacks passed through the shadow pokemon without making a dent. They snarled and a blast of dark magic flew past, narrowly missing Grey. "They must have some sort of weakness!" shouted Erika. "They are made entirely out of shadow's which means that there weakness is light!" shouted Blaine. "Yes!" shouted Misty. "Let's go!" she said as she motioned to Blaine:

"Starmie, Water gun!"

"Rapidash, Flamethrower!" the attacks fused creating a blanket of smoke. "Rapidash, Smokescreen!" the attack enhanced the power of the Smokescreen, causing the shadow pokemon blindness. Janine used her Ariados to wrap a string shot around the outsides, making it harder for them to escape. Brock told Golem to use Earthquake, to confuse them even more. "Rapidash, Sunny day!" shouted Blaine increasing the power of the sun. "Vileplume, Growth!" using the sun's power to restore HP and become stronger, they all attacked, creating a blinding white ball of energy. It slammed into the shadow pokemon, knocking them out. "We did it!" shouted Grey. All the blackness disappeared from the Dex holders and they had become normal again. So had the pokemon. Everyone seemed to be alright, except for Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. They lay there, unconscious. "Misty ran over to Red to try and wake him up. "It's no use." said Gold. "We think they're dead."

The Dex holders flew up to Pewter city, which was the safest place in Kanto at the moment. They dropped Red, Blue, Green and Yellow of in the hospital. Thankfully this time the doctor was truly a doctor. The doctor got Crystal's Gold's and Silver's Pokegear contact and the other Dex holders flew off. "What is our objective now?" questioned Emerald. Crystal apologetically smiled at him and said: "We're going to split up, six of us are going to Sinnoh to fight the shadow organization, and the other six will head to Unova." Emerald was sick off going with groups. "Do we have to split up?" "Yes." replied Crystal. "Me, Gold, Silver, Black, White and Grey will go to Unova, and you, Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum will go to retake most parts of Sinnoh." She finished as their flying type pokemon swooped down and motioned for Gold to look at a shape below. They saw ten figures facing two huge shadow pokemon. Five were lying on the ground, motionless. Gold, Silver and Crystal recognized them straight away.

Lugia & Ho-oh

They loomed over the figures, and unleashed a blast off attacks. Fire blast and Aero blast. The Aero blast increased the power off the fire, making it rise into the sky. The fire raged through the figures, burning them. Gold wasn't sure if they were alive but now, but he had to stop shadow Lugia and shadow Ho-oh.

Red

Lv.

Blue

Lv.

Green

Lv.

Yellow

Lv.

Venusaur

102

Charizard

105

Blastoise

95

Pikachu

49

Poliwrath

100

Scizor

98

Wigglytuff

82

Raticate

43

Pikachu

108

Porygon-Z

94

Ditto

65

Dodrio

51

Espeon

85

Golduck

104

Clefable

83

Omastar

60

Snorlax

109

Rhyperior

98

Nidoqueen

84

Golem

57

Aerodactyl

105

Machamp

106

Granbull

38

Butterfree

38

PC

PC

PC

PC

Gyarados

84

Pidgeot

76

Abra

15

Diglett

23

Ninetales

68

Weedle

12

Sandshrew

21

Alakazam

64

Moltres

60

Nidorino

42

Arcanine

71

Articuno

60

Exeggutor

67

Zapdos

60

**KANTO**

**Author: Did you like it!**

**Dex Holders: Yeeeeessss!**

**Author: I thought I locked the door!**

**Dex Holders: We jumped out of your book!**

**Author: I think I am hallucinating…**

**Dex Holders: REVIEW!**

**Author: Or not.**

**Author: Each chapter from now on will have Dex holder status, starting from Kanto all the way through Unova**

**Author: P.S. There might be some Kalos Dex holders! **


End file.
